


All Love Is False

by Fandom_girl21



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kieran of The Hunt - Freeform, M/M, Pale King - Freeform, Poor Kieran, Unseelie Court, he needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after that Lord of Shadows excerpt. So spoilers!</p><p>Kieran is at the institute when his family pays him a visit with a message from the Pale King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kieran opened his eyes, blinking the blurriness away. His eyes swiveled to see Mark entwining his hand. Sound at the doorway made him look up. Julian put a finger to his lips.

"Mark told me everything. Look I don't like you, but thank you for helping me, for saving my family."

Kieran's eyes hardened.

"I did for him."

"I know. So here is my repayment. Consider us even after this. Mark is dating Emma."

Kieran closed his eyes, trying to will away the pain.

"What about his princess?"

"What?"

"The girl who was with him."

"Cristina? She's dating Diego. It's all complicated."

Mark stirred, his hand tightening around Kieran's subconsciously. He blinked something akin to relief flashed through his eyes.

"You're awake."

Kieran's eyes narrowed and he sighed.

"Have you been here all night long?"

Mark sighed and looked away. He took his hand away.

Kieran forced him to look at him.

"Mark can you get me some food please? I'm starving."

Mark eyes turned serious and he nodded. He got up Kieran let go.

Julian and Kieran caught each other's eyes. Kieran shrugged.

"Mark will eat now. He knows I will refuse to if I don't see him eat."

"Thanks."

"You are welcome."

"Kieran."

"Hello princess."

"What?"

Kieran shook his head, winking at Mark who sure enough carried two bowls of food. He sighed and gave a bowl to Kieran. Kieran rolled his eyes,

"Stop acting like I'm torturing you Marky."

"You're delusional. The medicine must still be having an effect on you."

Kieran leaned, his face changing to a predator.

"Or maybe that's what I want you think little Shadowhunter."

Mark held his gaze. He chewed for few minutes.

"Shut up and eat Kieran. I don't have to sit here. It's not very comfortable."

"Mark! Oh good you're eating."

Julian and Kieran tensed.  
Kieran looked down at the fruit not wanting to see Mark's face light up for someone else.

Cristina cleared her throat,

"Kieran, we need to know what happened."

Kieran nodded, looking back up his face rearranged again, Julian saw the glimpse of the hunter, of the warrior he had been in The Hunt.

"The Hunt stripped me, threw me away."

"Why? Gwyn liked you. You were one of the best. The Prince."

Kieran let out a bitter chuckle and shook his head.

"My father had a hand in it I have no doubt. A punishment surely."

"For what? You helped expose a liar."

"Yes, but he must know why I did it."

Kieran's eyes turned hard. Ever bit The Prince even as he lay in a bed.

"Faeries don't regard you highly. Unseelie especially so. How would it reflect on him for his own son to fall for a Nephilim? To use crown and hunt to do something that should not happen? My Father is not like you all, he loves me as long as I do not cause waves. I'm honestly surprised I haven't been disowned yet."

Mark gave in the yearn and ran his thumb over Kieran's knuckles. Kieran sighed and closed his eyes, he tipped his head back. Julian looked away. This was the Kieran Mark knew, the one who had saved him and loved him.

Weeks went by Kieran slowly recuperated. Venturing out more and more. Dru and Tavvy regarded him with curiosity. Kit and him seemed to get along. Emma barely acknowledged him. Diego watched him warily. He seemed on edge, as if he was waiting for something to happen.

The sound of hooves made him bolt to stand. His back ramrod straight. Mark looked up at him. Kieran placed the elfbolt away. Hiding it.

"Who is it."

Kieran turned to him, his voice forcibly cheerfulness.

"Ready to meet my family?"

Mark stood his eyes wide.

"Here?"

Julian sighed and went to open the door to the sanctuary. Kieran placed his hand on his Amd and shook his head.

"No little warrior. You've done enough. This is my fight, this is for me to handle."

"Can we see them? I want to see royal fairies."

Asked Cristina.

Kieran sighed and threw the doors open.

"Kieran!"

He almost fell over as two young girls looking about Dru's age lunged and held him.

He closed his eyes, his hands combing threw their hair.

"Sisters. Neither of you should be here."

The clipped sound of boots made the girls move away, Kieran flashed them a small smile. Mark watched as they slipped him daggers. Curved and deadily. He hid them.

A mask came over him, Mark was curious Kieran had talked about his family, but only in general.

A man in a silver robe entered the sanctuary. Kieran eyed him with distaste.

"You always had terrible taste in clothes Damien."

Damien lowered the hood, his chartreuse eyes smiling with cold amusement.

"And you always were too quick to give your heart away Kieran."

Damien laughed as Kieran glared at him.

Kieran let his sisters go and walked toward him, Damien moved throwing him against a wall, Kieran let him.

"Do you have any idea how angry Father is?"

Kieran looked at him coldly.

"Well if you had stop courting that wench maybe he'd regard you with some favor."

Damien hissed throwing to the ground. Kieran lay sprawled, Damien kicked him hard in the chest. Kieran gasped.

"You should be dead little Nixie. You should be disowned. Why Father keeps you around is beyond me."

"Then it's lucky for all of us then that you are not next in line."

Damien stilled something flickered in his eyes.

"Who hurt you?"

Kieran shook his head.

"Come Little Fire, tell me."

Kieran stopped glaring, his body relaxing.

"Help me Dammy. Make the pain go away. Please?"

Damien nodded, leaning down, his hand combed through his hair. Kieran tensed, fear flashed through his eyes.

Damien turned, he stood.

A man leaned against the doorway from the outside.

"Dorian, brother, how long have you stood there?"

Dorian only smiled.

"Kieran is it true you gave your heart to a half-blood?"

Kieran looked away.

"Damien take the girls and go, Kieran and I need to speak. _Privately_."

Damien did as he was told, Kieran stood swaying slightly.

"Little Nixie. Little, _pathetic_ brother. What Father sees in you is beyond me."

Dorian took a step closer, his eyes held angry hunger, Kieran twisted up. His dagger cutting through the cloth to dredge up blood. Dorian looked down in amusement.

"You'll lose."

"Let's see what you can do Gentry."

Kieran sneered.

Dorian was on him in seconds clawing and punching him. Kieran rolled with it, slicing him again and again. Finally Kieran blade was at his throat, he pinned Dorian to the ground. Dorian stilled and smiled with something tinged with pride.

"Well done. Perhaps Father has a reason to keep you around after all."

Kieran moved away, watching in disdain as Dorian moved to stand.

"We need someone here to keep Annabel out of Fae business. You will stay, don't disappoint the Pale King."

Dorian's hand brushed over Kieran's cheek healing the cut there.

Kieran's eyes fluttered at the sudden relief.

"I will not disappoint the Pale King."

He promised. Dorian nodded and pulled away. He walked out of the sanctuary closing the door behind him.

Kieran stood in the middle of the room. Kit was the first one to speak.

"Damn. Are all fairies that fun?"

Kieran flashed him a smile and shook his head.

"My brothers care for each other as long as it takes to earn a favor. We will sell each other out if it means even a little more power."

"And the girls?"

Asked Cristina.

A fond smile passed Kieran's face losing the princeling look for a moment, and instead looking like a proud big brother.

"They are of my blood through and through. My other brothers and I have all agreed to keep them safe against all cost. It is probably the only thing we can agree on."

Kieran turned to the door as Damien opened it. The girls entered flying toward him. One of them held a cream in hand.

"Did you see Dorian Aria? Did you see what I did."

The closer girl, a braid twisted with vines beamed.

She nodded.

"Our knives came in handy Kirry."

Kieran closed his eyes. Pulling Aria to him.

"I didn't think you remembered that."

He mumbled in her hair.

Damien cleared his throat his face unreadable.

"We will give you a week. Do keep our sisters safe."

He turned and called over his shoulder,

"Oh and Kirry? Well done. Father will be pleased to know The Hunt has improved your skills."

Kieran nodded and watched him leave. He relaxed as the door swung shut. He turned to the Shadowhunters crowding the doorway.

"This is Aria, and that is Esme."

Esme smiled shyly at them, she held a cream in her hand, her eyes lingering more than once on Diego. There was a concealed wildness to her, in the way she held herself. Ready to spring into battle at a moment's notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to think that there was someone who showed Kieran love. :(
> 
> Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Cassie's LOS spoiler. Music, Kieran, and one nixie-like-warlock make for a fun afternoon.

Esme gasped throwing the mildest curtains open, Kieran blinked and followed her lead. Aria was in the training room with Mark and Emma. Kieran was worried about having her out of his sight but Mark had assured him he'd come and get him if Aria tried to kill someone.

"Shall we play dear brother of mine?"

Asked Esme picking up a violin. Kieran nodded when the Magnus and Alec opened the doors. Max totaled after them. Kieran beamed and scooped Max up.

"Hello little Nixie-Warlock! You're back!"

Kieran changed the color of his hair to a deep blue matching Max's skin. Max laughed in glee. Kieran beamed.

"Would you like to hear some music little one?"

Max titled his head and smiled.

Kieran placed him gently on the floor, Alec and Magnus exchanged a smile and sit down on the couch at the far wall.

Kieran and Esme made eye contact. 

"Think you can keep up my dear sister?"

Esme scoffed,

"I wasn't the one who was in the hunt for years."

Kieran smiled,

"Are you suggesting that I've fallen behind?"

"Not suggesting, stating."

Kieran rolled his eyes as she stuck out her tongue at him. His face went serious, and he closed his eyes and began to play.

Alec closed his eyes briefly. Magnus leaned forward. The faerie prince was young, not even a hundred. A baby. It was adorable to see.

Kieran slowly picked up the tempo he began to sway. Esme overlapping every so often. But even Magnus could tell this was warm up. The music room filled in, Aria leaned down and scooped Max up in her lap, and Jace closed the door after Izzy, Simon, and everyone else was inside. Mark leaned against the wall, his face set in what he hoped was an unreadable expresson.

Aria stood, dancing a little to the piano. Her hands running over the keys. She made eye contact with Kieran who gave an imperceptible nod. She turned to Esme who she watched for a few minutes. Finally turning to the piano she played a few notes just as the violins stopped their overlaps.

The song ended.

Mark shook his head as they all went to clap. 

"They're not done."

Kieran rolled his neck.

"Still thing I've lost my touch Ezzy?"

Esme adjusted the violin on her shoulder.

"Lead us in Aria. Fast."

Aria obliged. Setting a fast tempo. Kieran and Esme easily keeping pace. Their melodies overlapping and countering each other.

Kieran closed his eyes, he swayed faster this time. He moves were fluid, the dance taking over as he moved around the room. Esme joining a moment later. They danced around Max who looked up at them in awe.

Mark forced to keep his head, he had always hated revelries... hadn't he?

Kieran's feet twirled and whirled, spinning him the air. Magnus watched with amusement. Esme wasn't as wild as Kieran, but she danced as well, her skirt fanning out. Max giggled when she bent down and winked at him. 

Slowly the song ended, the music ceasing.

Kieran and Esme lowered the violins. 

"Do you how to do the waltz?"

Asked who Dru, Kieran nodded. He held his hand out to her, Mark tensed.

"Don't worry Mark she won't dance till her feel fall. I do have some self-control."

Mark clenched his jaw. 

Esme moved to the side, Aria set the tempo, this waltz was slow.

"Alright darling, just watch me and copy me okay?"

Dru brushed and the nickname but nodded.

Kieran set her hands and pulled her close. She flushed and he winked.

He slowly showed her the steps, and to her delight she was a natural.

"Shall we pick of the tempo my dear?"

Kieran laughing quietly at her face.

Dru smiled and nodded.

The tempo picked up, slowly till they were twirling around the room. Faster and faster, Diego watched in amusement and something else, jealousy? Magnus rolled his eyes, he swore this who institute was one big love triangle.

Max was clapping as they finished. 

Dru looked down, Kieran didn't let her go.

"Why won't you look at me? Why do you hide?"

"I'm not like the other girls, I just, I don't have their—"

"Skinniness? Sunken eyes? Brittle wrists?"

Drunk looked up at him in confusion.

"Because surely that's it. You weren't going to tell me that you wanted to be like them I hope?"

Dru looked away, Kieran turned her chin toward him. His eyes tender.

"Listen here my dearest Drusilla. You are beautiful. If you ever feel that you are not know this, if you had been a Fae regardless of rank my brothers and I would be fighting over you. I will make them all go mad with envy when I tell them I danced with a Godess. Don't ever think you are less than you are, you are a Fire Opal in a sea of diamonds do you understand me Drusilla Blackthorn? Do you believe me, remember I cannot lie."

Dru nodded tears pooling in the corner of her eyes. Kieran smiled and gently thumbed them away. He pulled her into a quick hug. Kissing her on the cheek as he took a step back.

Kieran's eyes wandered to Livvy. Mark slid down to the floor. 

"Any other princess want a dance with this dashing Prince?"

Dru gave watery laugh. Esme and Aria giving her a tissue and hugging her.

Cristina took a step forward. The room instantly got more tense. 

"I'd like a dance."

Max totaled over to Magnus. Who picked him up and pulled him on the couch between Alec and him.

Kieran turned to his sisters. They set up Dru went to sit next to Aria who leaned close whispering something to make her laugh.

Kieran narrowed his eyes.

"Ria I hope you are not trying to besmirch my reputation?"

Aria shook her head,

"I was merely telling Dru here that you wouldn't have won that fight."

Kieran gasped, stumbling back as Esme nodded her agreement. He turned away.

"How can I trust you both now?"

"Because we're are going to help you get on Father's good side again."

Kieran turned, raising an eyebrow at Esme.

"Was I ever on that side?"

Esme shrugged. It was Aria who answered 

"Well there's a first time for everything."

She placed her hands on the keys the conversations dropped for now. Esme waited for his signal.

Kieran outstretched his hand, Cristina took it, she was wearing a dress today, having gone a date with Diego a couple of hours ago. Mark sat watching. He wasn't sure how he was feeling. If this was something he thought of as dream or as a nightmare.

Kieran sent Dru a wink, she giggled. Diego rolled his eyes. Kieran turned back and kissed Cristina's hand. She rose an eyebrow. No blush in sight, well now he had a goal for the rest of the day.

"Do you know how to dance princess?"

Cristina smirked,

"Amazingly."

Kieran beamed signaling for Aria and Esme to begin. Aria clamped down on Dru's arm and shook her head. Dru wasn't going anywhere.

The song was slow as it began. Mark rose, his eyes watching. They twirled Cristina looking beautiful as her dress flared around her. Kieran smiling and never looking away from her. He led, his body graceful, he looked magnificent ever bit the prince that Mark knew he was.

Mark swallowed, he was so screwed. 

The song ended, and Cristina grinning. She stepped away and leaned down to the girls and whispered something. They smiled and nodded. Diego got ready to step in, smiling at her. It was sweet, she had requested a song for them.

But Cristina turned to Kieran who held out his hand twirling toward him. He lead again, she was letting him. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear, she turned to the side and laughed. 

Mark and Diego rolled their eyes.

Kieran spun her out and spun her out.

The song ended, but neither of them moved.

"Do you know the salsa?"

Kieran's cocked his head, and shook his head. Cristina eyes sparkled,

"It's a dance would you mind if I taught you?"

Kieran shook his head. He dropped his voice,

"Dar lugar a la princesa."

Cristina's eyes widened and she blushed, Kieran beamed. Diego clenched his jaw this faerie was going to lose his legs if he wasn't careful.

Cristina brought up a sheet of music from her phone, specifically for violin and piano.

She showed him the moves. Mark twitched, oh angel this was not going to end well. 

They started the dance, going fast. Cristina leaning her body on Kieran, his hand running up her leg. They went faster, a blur of color blazing through the room. Cristina's eyes locked on Kieran's their faces getting closer. Mark could feel his jeans tightening. He closed his eyes, Kieran had to known what he was doing. He always did.

The song ended, their chests heaved, their faces inches apart.

"Alright enough."

Said Diego taking a step toward them. Kieran leaned and whispered something into her ear, she giggled. He stepped away and winked.

He turned to walk toward Max, Diego glaring at his back. Alec and Magnus moved as Kieran and Max spun and sat down causing him to laugh. He snuggled into Kieran's chest. Kieran smiled and hummed. Softly singing a lullaby.

They all smiled as Max's eyelids grew heavy finally falling asleep.

"I look forward to being his friend from now and till forever Magnus."

Magnus beamed and leaned back into the couch.

"Don't worry Kieran we have a long time till forever. You just focus on now."

Kieran looked up at him.

"How does it feel to watch the world turn?"

"Sad and happy."

"I hope to understand that one day."

Magnus patted his leg and smiled.

"One day, let that not be today child."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kieran takes Mark and Cristina to the Unseelie Court. They slowly realize why Kieran is the way he is.
> 
> Appereances By: Unseelie King, Kieran's Little Spy, and a tiny prince named Tristian.

Mark watched idly as Kieran preened in front of the hall mirror. He caught Mark's eye and winked.

"See something you like Shadowhunter?"

Mark bit his tongue against the impulse to say him.

"Where are you going?"

"To the court. My sisters are to be returned. Father would expect a report."

"Can I come?"

Worry flashed in Kieran's eyes but he ultimately shrugged.

"Sure, bring the princess. No reason this can't be an education visit as well social."

Mark nodded. Getting up off the couch to find Cristina. Missing the way Kieran watched him go. Kieran swallowed closing his eyes. He had to get his emotions under control or his brothers were going to kill him.

Kieran stepped down from his horse, blocking out the chatter of his sisters. He turned to Mark and Cristina, his face serious.

"You are here to observe nothing more. I don't want to have to save you so please try not to die. Okay?"

They shared a look and nodded. The girls seemed to like Cristina. Kieran turned back and cut his hand with a sharp knife. Placing it on the door. It swung open.

Cristina's eyes widened but she didn't say anything. They walked into a dark hallway. Kieran turned to his sisters he pointed to a back staircase. His voice low and musical, the language of the Fae. Cristina glanced at Mark he seemed to be following. They nodded and gave him a quick hug, waving bye to Cristina and giving Mark tight smiles. Kieran motioned them down the dimly lit hallway.

Cristina glanced at the window, it was autumn, leaves in varying colors fell lazily down to the ground.

Suddenly Kieran was pinned to the wall. But before either of them could get their weapons he laughed quietly. The girl pulled him roughly into a kiss, he kissed back just as enthusiastic. She grinned at him slyly.

She stepped away, smoothing his wrinkled clothing. She handed him a piece of paper, he glanced down at it quickly reading it. Finally he looked up at her and smiled.

"Something wrong dear?"

The girl pouted,

"You promised you'd be back sooner. Why haven't I seen you?"

Kieran shrugged, idly winding a piece of her hair around his index finger.

"I'm sorry, but I have been away. You've done well Parisa."

Her white eyes brightened. 

"Well enough for a reward my Prince?"

Kieran smiled,

"Come to my room tonight."

"May we go slow this time?"

Panic flashed through her as Kieran pulled away, he threw a wink over his shoulder.

"Darling that all depends on you. However I will be taking dinner in my room. Hopefully you're the one that brings it."

Parisa nodded. Understanding the hint.

"I will be."

"See? There's nothing to worry about my dear."

He cupped her cheek giving a slow kiss. He pulled away giving her a serious look,

"Thank you."

She winked back,

"Can't have my favorite prince die now can I?"

Kieran chuckled softly continuing to walk down the hallway. Mark and Cristina scrambled after him. He was muttering under his breath and rolling his eyes. Mark glanced at the paper. He couldn't seem to read it. Kieran didn't offer an explanation. Just quietly studied it, finally tossing it in one of the torches that lined the walkway. He stood watching making sure it all burned. 

Cristina deduced it was something secret, that the servant by the looks of her was his helper. That Kieran had her under his thumb, Cristina bristled. It was all so chauvinistic.

They walked a little more till Kieran stopped in front of two wood oak doors. He turned to them and smiled. He turned back and took a deep breath and opened them.

They blinked, the atrium by the looks of it was filed with light. Kieran pointed up to a black chandelier. Cristina gasped, it was beautiful. It looked like it was made from black glass, the light was coming from candles. Diamonds dripped down from it, reflecting just how rich the king was.

"Enjoying the sight little Nephilim?"

A sneer called from the shadows. Kieran turned and sighed.

"Edmund, what are you doing lurking in a corner?"

"Brother, I see our sisters are home and still intact."

Intact. Unmarked, virginal, the wording made Cristina's crawl. Mark was much better at hiding his feelings. He looked at everything with a degree of apathy.

"Surely brother there are far better ways to come home than sneaking through the servants entrance?"

"This isn't my home."

Kieran looked away mumbling. Even so Edmund heard. Flash of movement from the corner of room, and Kieran was on the floor, a knife at his throat.

He looked at it with wary tiredness.

"Do you think of yourself so high that we are insignificant? We who came to make sure if you were alright."

"Only because if I wasn't some of you would move up."

Edmund rolled his eyes,

"Yes, but we do care. Honestly Kieran Father does. If he didn't he'd have disowned you."

Kieran swallowed.

"Isn't that what being sold to the Hunt meant?"

Edmund looked down at him surprised. He lowered the blade.

"White circle?"

Cristina looked confused, but Kieran sighed and nodded.

"Father only gave you away as a favor. If you had been truly disowned do you think the Hunt would have orders to treat you well?"

"Then why have me stripped and forced back here?"

"Because your place belongs here, at court."

They two princes whirled and were on their feet in an instant. A man stepped out from the shadows of a what Cristina realized wasn't a alcove but a door.

They both lowered their heads. Kieran spoke first.

"Father I didn't know you were awake. My apologies if I've disturbed you."

The man came fully into the room, and Mark looked away, Cristina knew she should too, but he was so beautiful. Thick dark hair, with a cream v-neck sweater and black jeans.

The king rolled his eyes as he leaned against the doorway. He caught her staring and winked.

"Kieran why are there Nephilim in my atrium?"

Kieran sighed and looked up.

"They wanted to see the court. I thought if you let them maybe we could work on improving relations with them."

Edmund smirked as the King raised an eyebrow. His eyes flicked to Edmund.

"Is there a reason you find this funny Edmund? Your brother is 20 and already has made the Nephilim in our debt. What have you done in your 90 years at my court besides bed anyone that sends you a smile?"

Kieran looked away smiling, Edmund scowled looking down.

"Either way, I don't care for the Nephilim. Never have. What good does it due for me to entertain them in my court when they are hurting us?"

Kieran looked back his gaze was steady.

"They helped us Father when they didn't need to, surely they would do it again."

The king straightened. 

"That's not a good enough answer. I expect a better, more thought out one tomorrow morning. Now you both off to bed, no entertaining anyone. And Kieran take the Nephilim to the spare room, away from the nobles."

Kieran and Edmund inclined their heads and mumbled a quick "Yes Father" they moved up the staircase toward the second floor, Cristina and Mark quickly following, Cristina could feel the King's eyes on her back. Her initial impression was that he wasn't too terrifying but Kieran and Edmund seemed to fear him so maybe there was a reason.

Mark woke up, blinking blearily at his surroundings, he looked confused at the fall sun that streamed through the curtains.

"You are awake."

Mark sat up and turned to see Parisa setting down a bowl of food, she smiled at his weariness.

"Do not fret, the food is mundane. The King has said you are both guests."

Mark blinked and nodded. 

"Thank you."

She inclined her head and was almost out the door when he called after her.

"The girl? The one who came with us?"

Parisa turned and gave him a sly smile.

"Prince Kieran is the courtyard."

Mark sighed as he stood at the balcony, Kieran was sparring, Mark's hand clenching tighter at the railing. He was brilliant.

"Mark?"

Mark turned and smiled at Cristina. His eyes going back to Kieran.

"He's amazing."

She said in awe. Mark nodded feeling a swelling of pride.

He ducked the sword and spun slashing his opponent across the chest. He stumbled and fell. Kieran was on him when he quickly rolled away, Mark blinked seeing the arrow that whizzed passed him and dug into the wall. Another man in the back cursed, the other men who Mark assumed to be Kieran's brothers chuckled. 

Kieran rolled his eyes and stood.

"While I don't mind you all trying to kill each other, none of you are allowed to mar my castle. Which one of you did it?"

The brothers all pointed to one of them, who Mark recalled from the night before as Edmund.

"Edmund get that arrow out and patch up the hole."

Edmund looked outraged, Kieran smirked as he walked by him.

"Father how am I suppose to do something so menial?"

The king smiled albeit not warmly.

"I'm sure you will figure something out."

The king turned away and looked up, he was dressed in black leather pants and a slim military coat. He motioned for Mark and Cristina to come down and join them.

Mark and Cristina realized there was a little ground level patio where the king was sitting and working. He smiled and gestured for them to sit down.

Mark could hear the chorus of hissed "Pixies." And "Rightful place."

Kieran tripped Edmund, causing the brothers to laugh. Edmund lunged toward him. They grappled. Edmund ripping the necklace off Kieran's neck, the necklace Mark realized with a jolt that belonged to him. Well did.

Kieran glared reaching up, Edmund was faster. He put a foot on Kieran's chest. 

"What's wrong little nixie? Can't seem to reach high enough?"

He sneered. A crashing sound made them all turn. A man sank into the makeshift ring.

The Kings eyes flicked up,

"Edmund do remember this must be done by sundown."

Edmund tensed and nodded. Kieran took the opportunity and sent Edmund crashing to the ground. He snatched the necklace away. He placed a foot on Edmund's chest as Edmund tried to grab him. He leaned down, 

"Who can't reach now pixie?" 

He hissed. Mark looked away, he didn't know who he was more sickened by, but Kieran shouldn't have to act this way to get attention.

"White circle!"

Demanded the brother from the ground. He looked exhausted. Kieran let Edmund go and seemed to glance down to make sure Edmund was okay. Edmund caught his eye and smiled. Kieran seemed to relax.

Some of the other brothers bent down and were trying to get the one on the ground to stand.

"Sie, what happened?"

Asked another one. Mark blinked he really needed to learn their names.

"It's Amara, she left me for a commoner. A guard."

He spat as he stood. He suddenly whirled on Kieran. He gripped his shoulders.

"You've given your heart away, tell how did you get him to give it to you?"

Kieran looked away, his voice was quiet.

"He gave my heart back Silas. He chose the Nephilim over me."

Silas remained undeterred. He only scoffed.

"Well little fire listen to me, never fall for a Nephilim. They're intoxicating but they will always chose their own."

"But he was half, half of us. Shouldn't that count for something?"

Mark forced himself to flinch. Cristina just watched.

Another one, the one Mark realized as Dorian spoke.

"He is half. But half is not whole. A half heart given is not a whole heart."

Kieran looked away, clenching his jaw. Suddenly he gave a slow smile.

"Silas who is this mysterious guard who dare take what is the royals?"

Silas grinned back.

"His name is Durin."

"Well don't worry Sie, he's going to learn to not touch what isn't his."

The Kings voice was soft startling the two Shadowhunters.

"You are not going to understand if you only observe."

Mark's eyes snapped down before he could ask what the king meant, a little boy, a high ranking one by the clothes. Held a dagger idly in his hand. He smiled faux sweetly up at him.

"Are you the one who hurt Kieran?"

Kieran's eyes glanced at them, he sighed and moved toward them. Glancing to make sure Silas was alright. He nodded.

Kieran walked toward them.

"Tristan they are our guests."

Tristan shook his head, his face contorting in a glare.

"No he is the one who thinks he is too good for the love of a prince."

Kieran sighed though Mark could see he had a small smile.

Kieran picked Tristian up and walked away, ignoring the young boys protests.

The king stood the brothers all turned. When Mark looked back up, they stood in a line.

"Kieran, Silas, Damien with me. The rest of you as you were."

A malicious laugh wafted through the air followed by the gasp. He signaled for two of the elder brothers to see.

They came back with a young man with black eyes, a fellow nixie. He was kicking and trying to loosen the grip of his brothers.

"Nolan, what have you done?"

The king sighed. Nolan fell roughly to the ground.

"Why don't you ask Kieran's little wench Father?"

Kieran growled. 

"What did you do to Parisa?"

The king held up a hand as Kieran walked toward Nolan.

He asked one of the ladies of the court to fetch Parisa.

Parisa came forward. The king smiled at her almost kindly.

"Did Nolan give you unwanted attention?"

She nodded.

The king looked at Nolan.

"Kieran pick a number."

Kieren beamed evilly from behind him. Nolan swallowed, he seemed to know what was coming.

"Five Father."

The king nodded.

"Five lashes."

The king turned as Nolan's voice rose ignoring him. He ushered Mark, Cristina, Kieran, Silas, and Damien inside. He shut the thick wooden door behind them. The door opened to a round room, warm as well as powerful. They had come to the throne room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King's secret is revealed.

Cristina and Mark watched the court precedings, the princes never spoke but they payed attention. Writing things down. 

He broke the court up for lunch, sitting at a small table he took his food with wine. Mark had told her their wine was sweet, and tasted like moonlight.

Cristina watched him for a while. Finally he looked up and motioned for to sit down. 

"Keiran tells me he calls you princess."

She nodded.

"May I call you that as well?"

She nodded, her heart thudding. He wasn't courting her was he?

She decided to ask her question instead of focusing on this newest development.

"Do you know why Kieran acts the way he does?"

The King sighed, placing his napkin on the plate he leaned back in his chair. A wine goblet in hand.

"I assume it is for attention."

"Why don't you give it to him?"

Her voice sounding harsher than she attended.

He smirked. His elbows coming to rest onto the table as he looked at her.

"Do you know how many nobles are in my court at any given day? A hundred. Do you how many children I have? Fifty. Fifty-two counting my daughters. Do you know what would happen if I were to give any one of them special attention?"

She swallowed.

"Mutiny."

He nodded.

"Among other things, death being one of them. However I assure you Kieran has made his mark."

"Why don't you tell him? Why are you telling me this?"

He smiled at her coldly amused.

"I don't want it to go to his head and if you were to tell him he'd never believe you."

Cristina just sighed.

"I assume you didn't come to sit with me to just talk about Kieran? You must have questions about the Fair Folk."

She nodded, taking out her pen and paper.

Mark and Kieran walked down the hallway, 

"Kieran!"

Kieran sighed and turned to see—

"Arden."

Mark saw he was young, a little older than Tavvy. He ran toward Kieran. Kieran smiled and ruffled his hair in greeting.

"You're staying right? You promised you would now that Father has relived you of the Hunt."

Oh that was why Kieran had sighed, he didn't want to disappoint his younger siblings. 

Kieran pulled him close, kissing him on the head.

"I never promised that. However I will try to be here more often."

Arden nodded, snuggling into Kieran's chest. One of the other brothers walked past them. His name was Enzo he was around the same age as Dru. Mark remembered hearing he was almost as wild as Kieran had been. He was trying to surpass him apparently. Kieran had been amused if not a little flattered at hearing that.

"Hello Arden. Drake wanted you take care of the ones in the nursery."

"Hello Enzie."

Enzo beamed pulling Arden gently away into his own hug. He kissed the top of his head, his arms draping over Arden's chest. 

Kieran leaned back against the wall and groaned.

"Why must I?"

"News travel fast to them. You know that."

"Arden come, we can show Mark the nursery."

Arden looked at him with contempt,

"Must we bring the angel blooded one?"

Kieran looked at him,

"Don't be rude." 

Arden looked down, Enzo gave Mark a wink and fell into step with them.

Kieran rolled his neck, and shoulders and finally opened the door. Five young boys saw him and shrieked. Running and hugging him.

A woman came from behind a curve in the room. She wore a teal floor length dress. She smiled at Kieran kindly.

"Prince Kieran welcome home." 

Kieran beamed and walked toward her, giving a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug.

"Lady Mila took care of us all when we were young."

Whispered Enzo, his voice a little too close. But Mark didn't move away.

Arden hesitated, his voice too low for Mila to hear.

"White circle."

Enzo heard him, he snapped his fingers, Kieran turned and closed the door. 

They both leaned down.

"I think she's poising us. I don't eat any of her food, but Killian and Draven did, and fell sick."

Mark bit back the suggestion that it could be food poising. The older Prince's nodded,

"How do we catch her?"

"We can make him eat the food and then see..."

Kieran rolled his eyes,

"Do you have any better suggestions."

Enzo shook his head.

"Eat the food tonight and we'll see on the morrow alright?"

Arden nodded, hugging his brothers.

He opened the door and slipped inside.

Mark and Cristina woke to screaming. They threw some clothes and ran to the the throne room where Kieran was waiting.

Mila was on the throne room floor and screaming in a rage while the King watched on carefully impassive.

It seems like she was guilty.

"You who stole my child away, you who trapped him away. Hurt him, refused to acknowledge him. Then had the gall to make me take care of other women's children, how could you?"

The King shrugged, but Cristina could tell he was controlling himself. He opened a glass cabinet and pulled out a lavender glass bottle. He took out the stopper and knelt down to the child, gently tipping his head back to drink.

The child clung to him, mumbling. Though Cristina could catch the words.

"Daddy" "hurt" "please". 

But the King didn't let his facade crumble. His tone was conversational.

"I actually did that out of kindness Isha."

She laughed maniacally from the floor, her violet eyes holding malice. A dozen princes now stood in the throne room, many more looked down from the wrapping second floor.

"You don't deserve them. You don't deserve any child. Looked how well it worked out the first time, how well it worked out for her."

The princes tensed turning to their father. The King looked up his face cold, his eyes colder.

"Do what you want to her boys. Defile her, lash her, I don't care. All I want is to hear is her screams echoing through my court."

The princes didn't need to be told twice. 

The king however stayed them. He moved away, pointing at Kieran to support the child on the floor. Kieran knelt down holding him, whispering to him.

"If you hated my children that much why the affinity to Kieran? To any of the lower born?"

"Because I thought he wasn't going to make it. I thought you were going to toss him aside. Admit it, tell the truth sire. You care for him."

"Whether my personal affection aside, what did you hope to gain? Do you not remember his mother? How she held herself despite her rank?"

"Yes I do. I remember how you courted her longer than the others, tell me did you give her heart to her?"

The king surprisingly looked away,

"No."

He said quietly.

"My heart is not that free to give away."

He left then, Kieran, Mark and Cristina following behind him. They could hear the sound of ripping cloth, of malicious laughter, of screaming.

He closed the door to his office. He pointed to the couch. Kieran placed the child there. And moved to stand by the door.

He turned to the Shadowhunters,

"Any questions?"

Make opened his mouth but caught Kieran's eyes and shook his head.

"None sir."

The King sighed, he turned to her.

"I know you have them, ask them."

Cristina didn't look at Kieran and Mark when she asked her question. The only question anyone ever asked in this circumstance,

"Who was she?"

Kieran glared at her, but the King only smiled amused.

"Go ahead Kieran tell them. I know you know the story."

Kieran nodded his tone a shadow of long ago anger.

"Yes and you gave me my first lashing for it."

Mark flinched, unconsciously lacing their fingers together. Kieran's eyes fluttered. After a beat he tightened his fingers around him.

"Yes I did, because you where you weren't suppose to be."

The King sat down in an armchair and poured himself a drink. He motioned for Kieran to look at them.

"Tell them."

It was an order. With resignation Kieran sighed and turned to them.

"Long ago, the Queen of the Seelie court and Father ruled as one. They had a child, a daughter. She was killed. This caused them to separate."

Mark looked shocked, Cristina pressed on, ignoring the internal warning.

"Who killed her?"

The King looked at her and deadpanned,

"Who do you think?"

"But the Shadowhunters weren't around then, the Nephilim wouldn't have killed her, we would have known."

The King laughed leaning back in his chair

"Do you know why Azazel is bound? Why Asmodeous is sentenced to hell?"

"They corrupted humanity."

Answered Cristina her tone more confident than she felt.

"Yes the did. However that wasn't their only crime. You weren't the first Nephilim, you were just the only ones that were designed by heaven and serve them."

Cristina's blood ran cold, Mark lost his control.

"What do you mean? What other Nephilim."

"When men began to multiply on earth and daughters were born to them, the sons of God saw how beautiful the daughters of man were, and so they took for their wives as many of them as they chose..."

The king recited taking a sip of his drink.

"They warred with Heaven, their children killed mine. And so when the time came we helped Heaven. I personally helped Gabriel with the enchantment that ultimately sent the Nephilim at each other's throats. She helped lure the Grigori so Raphael could bind them. Yet did Heaven reward us? No, they turned away so we turned on their precious Shadowhunters. And thus the cycle repeats."

"What changed? Why let us come?"

The King shrugged.

"Nothing has changed Mark Blackthron. I just want to see if Heaven is still as self-righteous as I remember."

The King gave Cristina another amused smile.

"Yes?"

"Who holds your heart?"

"Two people."

He rose, his hand ruffling the child.

The child blinked at him blearily.

"Kieran take him back to the nursery. You two explore. You're time here is almost up."

The king shut the door one the four children. He laid his back against it and sighed. Finally letting the tears fall. He opened his hand a black butterfly fluttered there. 

"I need you." 

He whispered, it flew through the autumn woods to summer meadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shall I include a deleted scene between the King and the Queen?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwyn and Cristina bond, and the King finally throws Kieran a metaphorical bone.

Cristina stood in the garden, the sweet smell of the flowers making her almost dizzy. 

"My lady be careful for the thorns will cut you."

She turned to see a man in a green cloak. His black and blue eyes shone in the dwindling sunlight.

"Your Gwyn leader of the Wild Hunt."

He dipped his head,

"That I am. Pray tell me how does someone so beautiful know who I am?"

Cristina bit her lip, she took a risk and answered in the way of the Fae. She wanted to see what Mark saw.

"The beautiful ones know of each other do they not?"

She was rewarded with his wide eyes and flash of teeth as he smiled.

Their moment was cut short when they heard a voice soft and musical speak from behind them.

"Gwyn. I did not know you would be here."

Gwyn stiffened and walked past the Queen into the palace. Cristina rushed after him, she didn't want to be alone with the Queen.

The dark hazel of the King's eyes fell on her as she entered his court room.

"Gwyn why are—"

"You owe me compensation. You took a member of my hunt I want someone to fill it."

The King's eyes narrowed. He leaned back in his throne.

"I told you to take care of him. He came back to us bruised and hurt. So much so he chose protection of the Nephilim rather than his family."

"If my Hunters wanted to hurt a lone Fae who had no family who am I to stop them?"

The King's voice rose,

"No family? He is my son."

"You do not treat him as such."

The Queen came in then and sighed looking between them.

"You called me. Why?"

The King sighed and broke eye contact with the hunter.

"Mila betrayed me."

"That's unfortunate. Why am I here?"

"She insinuated we were not worthy of our daughter."

Gwyn froze.

"Where is this wench who dare speaks as if she knew my Creiddylad?"

The King rolled his eyes,

"Yours. Your treasure you should have protected, your lover you should have saved."

The King leaned toward him, his voice going low. He hissed,

"However she was ours. Our child, our heir. Till you have a child Gwyn you will never know the pain of having a part of you die."

Gwyn turned to the Queen her face a mask of neutrality.

"Where is this wench?"

The Queen held up a hand and turned to the King.

"I want to see her, where is she?"

"The dungeons. Keiran take her and Gwyn."

They both turned and went down a hidden staircase. Cristina walked toward the King's throne stopping to his right. He turned to her, a drink in hand.

"Yes?"

"Was Gwyn banished? Is that why he leads the Hunt?"

The king shook his head giving her sad tired smile.

"No. He was nobility. They had grown up together happy and in love. After she died he left and created the Hunt. The Queen thinks he did it because he couldn't bare to stay in the same place too long or he'd remember her. I think he did it because he hopes one day he'll find her soul and be able to be with her again."

Cristina gasped involuntarily at the sadness in that thought.

"If it makes you feel better the Queen tells me he spoke to you, he hasn't spoken to another women in eons. You're the first one who might be able to thaw the wall he has built around his heart."

"You hate him."

She'd learned a while ago bluntness was seen as the normal among the Fae here.

He laughed quietly and shook his head. He took a sip from his goblet.

"I pity him. He reminds me too much of that time, a time I try to forget. I wish for him to be happy if only so I can stop seeing my daughter whenever I see him."

Cristina jumped as she heard a scream come from the floor below.

"It seems the Queen doesn't like her much either."

Gwyn came back to throne room, the King gave him a soft smile.

"I will give you one of my guards, Durin. He is worthy of the Hunt."

"Do you ask for any special favors for him?"

The King shook his head and Gwyn nodded his agreement.

Cristina saw Silas grin in the shadows as Durin was brought forward. He begged and pleaded with the King finally asking the right question.

"What have I done to offend My Highness?"

"You took what didn't belong to you."

He mouthed the word Amara as Gwyn and the gaurds pulled him away. He looked up at the King in shock.

Silas stepped out of the shadows and kneeled before the King.

"Thank you Father."

"Do you remember what you promised me?"

He asked by way of a welcome. Kieran, Mark and the Queen chose that moment to walk back through the doors.

"I promised you my loyalty no matter what is asked of me."

He looked up at his father in fear. The King gave him an amused smile.

"Don't worry, you will have your Amara. I want you to make Damien return Lucien's feelings."

The Queen rose an eyebrow,

"My son loves Damien?"

"Don't pretend you didn't know."

She smiled at him cryptically.

"Why the sudden alliance then?"

"It is time we unite against any on coming foes. Annabel lives and I do not want another war with the Nephilim."

Mark and Cristina looked at each other in shock. They needed to tell Julian and soon.

"Keiran your friends will leave tonight. You will accompany them, I want someone who is working with them, someone who I trust."

Silas rolled his eyes as he stood, Kieran's eyes widened in shock. Cristina bit down on the urge to glare at the King. He knew what he was doing. It wasn't fair to play with his son's emotions.

The queen nodded.

"I would also like Lucien and Damien to go as well. They can get to know each other better —

"That is if Lucien can stop stuttering in front of him."

Quipped the king. The Queen went on undeterred.

"And Kieran can act as an overseer for them."

The King nodded. While Kieran looked between them perplexed.

It was night now, Cristina sat in the garden. She had found a small pool to dip her feet in. She didn't trust it but she wasn't too nervous.

Gwyn came to sit next to her.

"Is he part of the Hunt now?"

Gwyn nodded, his hand absently swirling through the warm water.

"Will you tell me about her?"

He shook his head.

"I loved her. I still do, but she would want me to be happy. To find another. Though I feel to see anyone else as a betrayal."

Cristina looked at him from the corner of the eye, she could see in another lifetime, in another circumstance them together. Could see herself ride with the Hunt, free in this world. 

She took a deep breath, perhaps that could happen in this world, in this circumstance as well.

"Do not think of me as another then. Think of me as a friend."

"A friend? Why would you want someone like me as a friend little Rose?"

"For the Rose grows best untamed in the wild open skies."

She whispered. He turned to her and held out his hand, her heart beated quickly. This was the second time this was happening to her. She counted it as an honor.

She grasped it and Gwyn gave her a soft smile. His first friend in so long, what would Creiddylad say? 

He has seen her bravery, her passion, her love of this world. And he instantly knew she would have loved her as a sister.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to think that there was someone who showed Kieran love. :(
> 
> Should I continue?


End file.
